That's my girl
by Yueres De Leo
Summary: "You threw them at the window and the floor and the ceiling! And if we are talking about a family sickness how about we talk about your little hobby of painting your nails purple? AND we are the same age, you sick non-eyebrow-idiotic-punk!" One Shot. Not Yaoi


A/N: English is not my first language, so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"It has _her _fault!"

"Oh, _shut up _Eustass! It was _your_ fault!"

"Mine!? And what the hell I have to do with your family sickness of being interested in hearts!? ! I only gave them back to you, Trafalgar! _You _were the one cutting the cows heart into pieces, you doll-face-sick-brat"

"_You_ threw them at the window and the floor _and _the ceiling! And if we are talking about a family sickness how about we talk about your little hobby of painting your nails purple? AND we are the same age, you sick non-eyebrow-idiotic-punk!"

Law stood in front of the principal's office of her daughter's school after he received an absolutely _worrying _call saying that his fifteen years old daughter had been caught in a small fight with a classmate in the middle of a biology class, and that it was vital for him to come since his wife was out of the country in a short vacation- funny that she was with the mother of the kid her daughter had been fighting with- so they could discuss the matter. They even said that Aki gad gotten herself a minor injury. And by hearing their little discussion, she probably would feel like it was some kind of war scar.

The only thing that he actually wanted to do was to record what he was hearing, just to chuckle while listening to it in the same way he was chuckling now.

"Kids, please! Behave!"

The doctor really admired the principal if he expected to actually calm them just like that. But who knows, that man was amazing in lots of different ways, it wouldn't be too surprising… and he _didn't _expel him when he was still studying there, so he was a good man. The sound of someone approaching while groaning caught his attention, making Law turn his head to the right just in time to see the father of the kid his daughter had been fighting with, Eustass Kidd. He probably was annoyed for having to set foot on that school again, since in their graduation he had been the first one of walking away the gates- Law knew that Kidd didn't share his amusement when it came to that kind of things.

It was not that Kidd hated the youngest Trafalgar; he just said that it was freaking creepy how she looked just like her father, and he was quoting.

When the red haired man stood in front of the principal's office as well, they stared at each other for a long second before Law opened his mouth.

"Eustass-ya"

"Trafalgar"

Yes, as merry as always.

"Seems like Cain-kun keeps after you after all, as lively as ever" He commented, smirking sideways while he turned to look at the door again. The smirk stayed in its place when he heard the other man cursing under his breath, finding the moment quite entertaining. Actually it was quite interesting what he found every time he entered that school.

"Oh, if we are talking about that, we have to say that your daughter is just like you, the same…" The redheaded man smiled, if you can call the lunatic expression a smile before choosing the 'appropriate' word "Interests"

La chuckled.

"Well, what can I say to that?"

"Gentleman, thank you for coming with such a short notice" The door opened in front of them, showing the silver haired man the two of them knew. They nodded at the same time, each of them looking at their kids sitting in the chairs that were behind the almost old man, knowing that the scene was far too familiar for them not to grimace- it was almost as if they were looking at themselves when they were younger and in deep trouble, sitting on the principal's office while glaring sideways at the other with their arms crossed over their chest, almost completely covered with dust and, to the complete amusement of Law, small stains of blood. It was obvious that it was not their blood, the slight smell of animal blood was unmistakable, therefore nothing to worry about.

It was a completely healthy picture.

In their opinion, anyway.

So healthy that when they sat beside their kids, Law at his daughters left and Kidd at his son's right, just after each of the youngest ones broke eye contact with the other to turn around and look at their dads, they both nodded in approval almost at the same time, Law smirking and Kidd almost widely smiling when they noticed the hints that the kids had been through quite a fight, obviously when the principal was not looking at them.

"I assure you, Mr. Trafalgar, that your daughter had been looked at by our doctor, and Crocus-san said that is not much than a minor injury, she should be fine if she rests for a couple of days" The looked at the doctor, who at the same time turned a little to look at his daughter's feet bandage, nodding in approval after a second "Now, what he called you for"

"This is unnecessary" Cain almost snorted, still with his arms crossed over his chest, muck like his father was going at that very same moment.

"I don't see it that way, Cain-kun. You both started a fight throwing at each other pieces of a cow's_ heart_ and then you moved all the tables of the classroom and scared all your classmates when you actually started to jump into the other- you even rolled down the stairs to the second floor while arguing ¿Right? That's how you got that twisted ankle" He looked at the girl, but she was too busy glaring side way at the other boy for paying him any attention. The man sighed at that "I get that you are childhood friends, but behaving like this is not an option"

"We are _not _childhood friends" The two of them immediately looked at him, betraying their words by speaking at the same time. When their voices sounded in perfectly unison they started to openly have a fight with their eyes, obviously annoyed by the fact that it had sounded identical.

Sure, they were in the same group of friends.

Went to each other's house in groups.

Played video games together until late hours in the night via online.

Knew what the other liked and disliked, and exploited that knowledge to make the life of the other miserable.

Were the most powerful duo at the sports festival when it came to mixed categories.

Their mothers were close friends since before they were born, therefore they had pictures of them together since they were babies.

But that didn't meant they were _friends._

They were _enemies, _andthat was a title that _no one _would take away from them, no matter _what_.

It was theirs to protect and honor, theirs to maintain for the rest of their lives.

It was _their _code, and they were damn proud of it.

"Geh, that is all? Not worse that what I have done when I was still here, Rayleigh-san" Kidd smirked while lifting his chin a little, remembering all the good moments of his time as a student. He didn't really see the problem with his son fighting with that brat in particular, it was a sign that his brain was working as it should, and that he was, after all, his son. A grimace crossed his lips when he remembered his wife's words, but he was sure that she was been delusional- there was no_ fucking_ way _his_son, out of all people, was going to marry Trafalgar Law's daughter when he grew older.

"And we thank the lord for that" Rayleigh's words were plain honest.

Because it was _absolutely_ true.

Every teacher that had been working at the Grand Line's high school for more than twenty years could _certainly _remember Eustass Kidd. They could even remember how he had called himself 'Captain' Kidd in his days of nonstop pranks. Not that they couldn't remember Trafalgar Law, there was a stain of animal blood that somehow had survive the past years and the Biology classroom to prove his existence, but Kidd's memory had left really deeps scars within their minds.

"This is not the first time you two had been troubling each other, and I just one to be sure that kind of things would not happen again" His eyes turned to the youngest ones, hoping that it was not too late for him to knock some sense into them- I mean, to teach them the right way of doing things. He knew that the only thing that could make Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law stay in a room with the other was the fact they had gotten married to surprisingly good friends, he just wanted to find some hope for their kids.

"Geh" The red haired parent had a crooked smile in his face, even when he probably was annoyed as hell by hearing that "Cain, apologize so we can go home"

"Wait, what?" The youngest Eustass looked at his father with a shocked expression, finally putting his arms aside and seating a little bit straighter in his seat, his mouth slightly opened.

"You heard me" His father still had the same position, but his eyes said everything he wanted to say "_If you get me in troubles with your mother, you _**_are _**_gonna pay_" Law raised an eyebrow; it seemed that he was not the only that had mastered the art of the eye-connection with his kid over the years. Well, he had to admit it, for situations like that it was proved to be more than useful.

"…Right" He nodded slowly, looking as sideways as possible at the girl besides him. She was looking at him with a smile in her face, arms crossed over her chest. He bitted het tongue hard when a curse was going to left them, knowing that was not the moment for that"….I'm sorry" She smiled widely, just about to say add a commentary.

"Actually, I think you both should apologize" And then the principal had to ruin it.

Aki smile disappear.

Cain's reappeared.

"Aki-san?" She was one of the students that the principal didn't call by their last names, because their parents had studied there and apparently no one wanted to remember them even though they were one the best classes they had had in the history of the school- yeah, they had been bright, enthusiastic, determinate, but they had being known as 'The worst generation' for something, so Cain and Aki, along with other nine kids, got to be call by their names by all the adults, including the kid of their parents tutor of that time, Capone Lina. The silver haired man sighed a little "Then should I have a word with your mother over the phone?"

"_You _**_wouldn't_**"

"_Try me_"

The conversation that was held between the man's and the girl's eyes was most amusing for the father of the girl. He certainly recalled himself being in the same situation since he had never taken an interest in respecting the authority, but unfortunately for him and his heir, the principal knew _exactly _how to manage them, and sine he technically wasn't speaking with words, he kept his professional facade.

Because, let's face it, Law's mother was as scary as his wife could get to be. He didn't blame Aki for having her lips tightly pressed into a thin line with that threat- he even remembered being in the same situation, with way worst circumstances, but similar no less.

The girl robotically turned her head to the redheaded, turning her hands into fists on top of her lap when she saw his smirk. She had to keep in main the picture of her mother angry with her in her mind when she opened her mind, promising herself to punch the boy in the face after, when they were outside the school. Preferably with a chair, or with whatever heavy object she had at hand at that moment.

"…I'm sorry"

"Now, that was not so bad, right? You both are good kids, you just are far too energetic" The principal chuckled, obviously pleased. In his mind he knew those kids they were not as bad as they parents had been, or at least he hoped so since they had left a couple of years to go, and it had been proved with their parents that the only way of keeping peace at that school was with the graduating. He wondered why each of _those _kids were in the same class, just as their parents. It was probably a sick joke of destiny.

Seconds after that Aki looked at her father in a way that only she could, perfectly saying with her eyes what she couldn't say because of the principal being in the room, knowing that Law would get it. There was _no way_ she was going to let _her_ _father _of all peoplethink something that she didn't even want to say was true just to make sure that the Principal wouldn't tell her mother, because that she feared, so she made sure to leave a perfectly clear message with her eyes.

She didn't care if her perfectly white cloak was now - Hell, she didn't even care she had a twisted ankle.

_She wasn't sorry at all. _

Law smirked when the principal wasn't looking, but when Eustass was. He looked sideways at the other man, lifting his chin a little while mouthing the words that only made the red haired basically stand so fast that his chair fell to the ground, angered even when he didn't know why Law has said it- not that it mattered anyway, he was just looking for an excuse to start a fight with the surgeon.

Aki snickered by his side, kind of hiding her face in her father's shoulder while the man still had his arms folded over his chest.

Law just _loved _the opportunities that her daughter gave him of seeing something like that- they were so _refreshing_. And because of that the doctor smirked again when the principal was too busy glaring at Kidd, repeating the words in his head for himself, making a note of saying it to her when they got out of there.

"_That's my girl_"


End file.
